Know Your Stars: TTA version
by mammal-mage
Summary: The Voice bothers the cast of Tiny Tunes.
1. Buster

I've notice that This show doesn't have a KYS fic, so I'm making one. And for the record, I don't own anything in this fic.

5

4

3

2

"_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars._" said 'The Voice' "_Buster Bunny, he's an aprintice for the famous cartoon character...Spongebob Squarpants._"

"What!" said Buster in confusion "No, my teacher is Bugs Bunny, Spongegog who ever you just said."

"_Buster Bunny, he ate his own parents._"

"No I didn't!"

"So where were they?"

"Oh there..." Buster stoped to realize something "Hey, who were my parents?" he ask himself.

"_Buster Bunny, his daughter's a kangaroo._"

"What? I don't have a daughter, I'm not even married."

"_Buster Bunny, his favorite pizza toping is meat lovers._"

"No, My fav is artachok! I don't eat meat."

"_Buster Bunny, he has a part time job at 'The House of Mouse'._"

Buster became really shocked. "What! Don't say that, I'll be kicked out at ACME Loo if Bugs found out. How did you found that out anyways? Mickey said he wouldn't tell anybody."

"I heared it from Clarabelle."

"Of course."

"Now you know _Buster Bunny._"

"No they don't!"

"Yes they do." The camera then moves away.

"Hey, come back here! Are you sure this is what the modern audience wants? Hello, Hello...!"


	2. Babs

5

4

3

2

"_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars._" said 'The Voice' "_Babs Bunny...she's half girl rabbit, half demon, half mariuci band._"

"Okay first of all, that's three halfs," said Babs "And second, I'm all girl rabbit, no demon, no mariuci band."

"_Babs Bunny...she got pregnat by Don Carnage._"

"Don who? I'm not pregnat."

"Then why do you look so fat?" "wHO ARE YOU CALLING FAT!"

"_Babs Bunny...She stole Amy Rose's hare style._"

"What! How can I steal her hair style? I saw off the air YEARS before she showed up."

"_Babs Bunny...she's jellious of Kim Possible_"

"Why would I be jellious of Kim Possible, just because she little miss tv icon that everybody likes."

"Now you know, _Babs Bunny._"

"No they don't!"

"Yes they do." The camera moves away.

"Hey come back here!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sorry if this is alittle short, but it's the best I can think of for Babs.


	3. Plucky

I like to thank Acosta for coming up with these.

5

4

3

2

"_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars._" echoed 'The Voice' "_Plucky Duck...He's Donald Duck's long-lost fourth nephew._"

"Excuse me," replied Plucky "I am not related to that half goose!"

"Oh look, the family tantrum."

"I AM NOT HAVING A TANTRUM!"

"_Plucky Duck...He is green because he bathes in slime._"

"No, I'm natural green."

"_Plucky Duck...He is in love with Daisy Duck._"

Plucky was starting to sweet, "I don't no what your talking about."

"_Plucky Duck...He likes dropping stuff in the toilet._"

"I haven't done that since I was in diapers!"

"You mean dismourning?"

"Yes. I mean no!"

"_Plucky Puck...He has fears of german shepards eversince that encident on the elevator._"

"Wait, how did you figure that out?"

Plucky Duck."

"No they don't!"

"Yes they do." The camera moves away.

"I can't believe that I waited 12 years of unemployment for this."


	4. Hamton

Once again, thanks Acosta.

5

4

3

2

"_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars._" echoed 'the Voice' "_Hamton Pig...He has bacon for breakfast every day._"

"Uh, I don't eat pork." said Hamton.

"_Hamton Pig...He likes eating from the trash can._"

"No I don't. Who in their right mind eats from the garbage?"

"_Hamton Pig...He is in love with a butcher lady._"

"What butcher lady?"

"_Hamton Pig...His dad sells hot-dogs in baseball games._"

"No he doesn't, he's travel agent!"

"_Hamton Pig...He lives in Pitsburg, California._"

"Wrong pig!"

"Now you know _Hamton Pig._"

"No they don't!"

"Yes they do." The camera moves away.

"Hey, come back here!"


	5. Fifi

I like to thank Nightw2 for the suggestions

5

4

3

2

"_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars_" echoed 'the Voice' "_Fifi La Fume...she's been doing adult film work ever since Tiny Toon Adventures was cancelled._

"Hey, don't compare me to my cousin." said Fifi.

"_Fifi La Fume...she secretly sells stink bombs to terrorists._"

"No I don't."

"_Fifi La Fume...she's been knocked up by Tusky Husky, Antoine D'Coolette AND Calamity Coyote all at the same time._

"No. I'm only seeing Calamity. I only met Tusky and Antoine a couple of times, and it's never gone beyond polite converstation. And I'm not pregnet."

"_Fifi La Fume...she wears a girdle to present the illusion of her figure._"

"What are you talking about? I'm not even wearing anything."

"Ha, so you are a porno."

"No I'm not!"

"_Fifi La Fume...she loves tomato juice baths._"

"That's it. FIRE IN THE HOLE!" She releases a huge green gas.

"_Fifi La Fu...SWEAT ZOMBIES!_ What's with that smell? COUGH COuGH COUGH." He fell to the floor unconsious.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sorry if the third one was a little unaproprite, but I couldn't resist a cross animal breeding.


	6. Shirley

I would like to thank Acosta for these.

5

4

3

2

"_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars._" echoed 'the voice' "_Shirley The Loon...She sends bomb letters to Shirley McLaine._"

"Like, what are you talking about?" replied Shirley "I would never do that to my soulmate."

"_Shirley The Loon...She uses wires to create the illusion of levitating._"

"Like, no way. It's telekinisis, or somejunk."

"_Shirley The Loon...She learned to predict the future from 'That so Raven'._"

"Hey, like, I've been in the entertainment longer then that titan name stealing, copycat."

"_Shirley The Loon...She's a goth._"

"No I not. Goths wear black, or somejunk. I wear pink."

"_Shirley The Loon...She is pregnant with Scrooge McDuck's kid._"

"No way, Plucky MIGHT do something like that, or somejunk to me, but, like I would never do that to Him."

"Now you know..._Shirley The Loon._"

"NO THEY DON'T!"

"Yes they do."

"You know, like I know where you are."

"Oh, Goodbye." He tries to leave, but Shirly cought up and gave him a good beating.


	7. Monty

"_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars_" echoed 'The Voice' "_Montana Max...He is flat broke._"

"WHAT!" shouted Monty "Do you know who I am? I'm loaded."

"_Montana Max...He gave his fortune to charity._"

"Now why the ---- would I do that!"

"_Montana Max...He sleeps in bunny PJs._"

"I DO NOT, I hate rabbits."

"_Montana Max...He is Richie Rich's cousin._"

"What, that weany? I have nver been more insulted in all my life!"

"_Montana Max...He wants to marry Babs._"

"No I dont! I just said I HATE rabbits!"

"_Montana Max...He sells masks of his face for Halloween._" "Are you saying I'm ugly!"

"Now you know _Montana Max._"

"No they don't!"

"Yes they do." The camera moves away.

"Hey come back here! If I ever get my hands on you I'll sue!"


	8. Calamity

"_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars._" echoed 'The Voice' "_Calamity Coyote...He got out done by a hedgehog._"

Calamity shook his head, trying to say no.

"_Calamity Coyote...He's vegatarian._"

Calamity shook his head again.

"_Calamity Coyote...Every night, he rips off his clothes and yells 'Talala Talala Booly Booly Boola'._"

Calamity raised an eyebrow, being confused on what that meant.

"_Calamity Coyote...He got Fs in every subject._"

Calamity crossed his arms, and looked coldly at the screen.

"_Calamity Coyote...He knocked up a roadrunner._"

Calamity's eyes bugged out, when he heard that.

"_Calamity Coyote...He,_ wait a minute. Why didn't you complain?"

Calamity pointed to his throught.

"Are you saying you can't talk?"

Calamity nodded, trying to say yes.

"Why did you go on this show if you can't talk?"

Calamity just shrugs.

"My agent is so fired. Now you know _Calamity Coyote._"

Calamity shook his head, then the camera moved away. 


	9. Elmyra

"_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars_." said 'The Voice' "_Elmyra Duff...She is part accordian._"

"I am?" happilly asked Elmyra.

"_Elmyra Duff...She rents her head out as a wrecking ball._"

"I do?"

"_Elmyra Duff...She's the granddaughter of Madame Razz._"

"I am?"

"_Elmyra Duff...She has 12 toes all on one foot._

"I do?"

"_Elmyra Duff...She got knocked up by Jack Spicer._"

"I did?"

"_Elmyra Duff...Her middle name is Hanky Panky, Hanky Panky, Boolie Boolie Bula._"

"It is?"

"_Elmyra Duff...She's really some monkey her dad shaved._"

"I am?"

"_Elmyra Duff...She married a fire hydrint._ "I did?"

"Man, this is way too easy. _Now you know Elmyra Hanky Panky, Hanky Panky, Boolie Boolie Bula Duff._"

"They do?"

"_Yes, They do._"The camera then zooms out.


End file.
